Bella Visão
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Jasper sabia que aquilo não era certo, além de perigoso; ver a melhor amiga da sua irmã se tocando podia bagunçar a sua mente.


**Título: **Bella Visão.

**Censura: **M.

**Shipper: **Jasper/Bella.

**Descrição: **Jasper sabia que aquilo não era certo, além de perigoso; ver a melhor amiga da sua irmã se tocando podia bagunçar a sua mente.

**Disclaimer:** Jasper não me pertence, assim como não pertence a você. Eu sei. Que droga. SM o tem, assim como todo o resto.

**N/A: Eu **_**realmente**_** espero que isso não tenha soado vulgar e que vocês gostem!**

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

Jasper não podia acreditar que ele estava mais uma vez na casa dos Swan. Como sempre, seus pais haviam saído para viajar e usado o fato de Rose, sua irmã gêmea, ser amiga de Bella como desculpa. Rosalie obviamente estava contente por poder passar o final de semana na casa de sua melhor amiga, mas Jasper não estava tão feliz assim com o fato. Primeiro porque na casa dos Swan não havia videogame, então ele estava limitado aos jogos do computador. E depois porque Jasper era o único menino da casa, levando em conta que Charlie Swan havia ido pescar. Renée também não estava em casa, ela estava passando a tarde toda fora em um daqueles cafés-da-tarde idiotas que algumas mulheres de Forks insistiam em promover.

Como aqueles clubes de jardinagem trouxas. Nada divertido.

Então só sobrava ele, Rosalie e Bella. Mas o fato é que Rosalie havia atravessado a rua e estava na casa de Emmett. Um dos motivos de Rose gostar tanto de vir à casa de Bella, fora o fato de poder ficar tendo assunto de meninas quase que vinte e quatro horas por dia, era o fato de que Isabella Swan morava em frente à casa de Emmett McCarty, o recém-namorado de sua irmã.

O caso é que acabava sobrando somente ele e Bella em casa.

Jasper nem ao menos podia se divertir com a televisão, já que só passava alguns jogos ou programa inúteis.

A única coisa que o salvava de se afogar em tédio era o seu iPod. Ele ainda tinha as suas bandas preferidas para ouvir. System of Down, Metallica, Nirvana, Saliva... Nada daquela música enjoativa que a sua irmã adorava ouvir, como Train ou Taylor Swift. Exatamente agora estava tocando Blink 182, e Jasper sabia que isso só poderia ser coisa de Rosalie, já que ele não ouvia essa banda. Ele reconheceu a música, no entanto. _I Miss You_. Ele seria um idiota caso não reconhecesse.

Parecendo estar mais entediado do que nunca, Jasper deixou o seu iPod de lado e subiu as escadas atrás de Bella. Seus coturnos, semelhantes a botas militares, não fizeram barulho contra os degraus da escada. Jasper estava com os seus jeans completamente pretos preferidos e com a sua blusa de manga com o símbolo da Nirvana estampado. Ela também era preta. Ultimamente Jasper estava deixando o seu cabelo crescer, e ele já alcançava o seu maxilar. Apesar disso, hoje Jasper o havia prendido. Vagarosamente, ele caminhou pelo corredor e foi direto para o quarto de Bella, sabendo que ela estaria lá. O computador era o único meio de tentar diminuir o seu tédio, então ele o usaria. Bella certamente deveria estar deitada de bruços na sua cama, com os pés para cima e lendo algum romance tonto da Jane Austen. Talvez _Razão & Sensibilidade_.

Assim que chegou a porta do quarto de Bella, viu que ela estava encostada. Será que a garota havia decidido tirar um cochilo, achando que ele havia ido com Rose até a casa de Emmett? Bem capaz. Bella parecia ser o tipo de garota que tirava cochilos à tarde. Ele abriu a porta do quarto o mais lentamente que conseguiu, vendo que ele estava vazio.

Jasper franziu o cenho. Será que _Bella_ havia ido até a casa de Emmett com Rosalie e ele não havia percebido? Então ele ouviu um barulho suave vindo de dentro do banheiro que havia no quarto da garota. Era sorte dele os coturnos já estarem gastos, pois caso contrário a borracha deles iria fazer barulho contra o chão. Impulsivamente, Jasper andou até a porta do banheiro que também estava apenas encostada. Bella certamente deveria estar muito confiante que ninguém iria entrar em seu quarto para deixar a porta daquele jeito. Ele engoliu seco e se aproximou mais da fresta. A visão que Jasper teve, então, foi a mais assustadora e a mais _Bella_ de sua vida.

Quer dizer, _bela_ de sua vida. Ele estava chocado.

Isabella Swan, aquela garota de quinze anos e dois agradáveis olhos castanho-chocolate, a mesma garota que usava óculos de grau e uma tiara vermelha na cabeça, estava sentada em cima da pia. Mas, obviamente, não foi isso que chocou Jasper. Bella estava sem as suas habituais calças jeans e sem os seus tênis. Ela também não usava calcinha. Na verdade, Jasper podia enxergar a calcinha dela jogada no chão do banheiro. Ela era branca e com cerejinhas desenhadas. Não podia ser mais irônico. Enquanto sua calcinha era a perfeita imagem da inocência, Bella estava mordendo o seu lábio e se segurando para não fazer nenhum barulho. Jasper não conseguia desviar seus olhos dela. Com um suspiro suavemente ruidoso dado por ela, ele observou enquanto Bella se ajeitou mais em cima da pia e abriu as penas, colocando os seus pés, ainda com meias, em cima da pedra de mármore. Ele viu quando ela levou o seu dedo indicador a boca e o escorregou para o meio de suas coxas, arfando. O peito dela subia e descia; Seus óculos estavam caindo e haviam parado na ponta de seu nariz, e os seus cabelos pareciam um pouco selvagem, como se alguém houvesse enfiado os dedos entre as mechas e as puxado ou chacoalhado.

Ela ainda usava blusa, mas Jasper também podia dizer que estava sem sutiã. Uma blusa que antes ele havia pensado ser cinza e sem graça, mas que agora parecia abraçar todas as curvas dela. Curvas que ele parecia apenas ter se dado conta nesse momento. Jasper piscou. Ele estava praticando _voyeurismo _com a melhor amiga da sua irmã, um ano mais nova que ele. Sem conter o movimento, Jasper se moveu desconfortavelmente, sentindo que não eram apenas seus olhos que apreciavam a visão. Havia outra parte do seu corpo que estava ficando animada também. Ele pensou em sair dali e fingir que nada havia acontecido, mas...

Mas naquele exato momento Bella fez outro ruído. Era um gemido disfarçado de suspiro. Ela estava se tocando, e ele não conseguia nem piscar. Ela fechou os olhos e elevou um pouco mais os quadris, contornando o seu... Jasper não gostava de pensar naquilo como _clitóris_, então ele o havia denominado como o _ponto frágil_ das mulheres. De qualquer forma, Bella estava contornando o seu clitóris com o indicador. Ele viu como ela mordeu _lentamente _o lábio inferior e como os quadris da garota pareciam se mover imperceptivelmente contra a mão dela.

Com sua outra mão, ela estava tocando o seu seio por debaixo da blusa. Jasper fechou os olhos apenas por alguns segundos; ele precisava se controlar. Aquela cena era mais excitante do que todos os vídeos pornôs que ele havia baixado da internet. O quê? Ele era um garoto hormonal. Tinha _dezesseis_ anos. Jasper podia sentir a sua ereção sendo prensada desconfortavelmente contra o zíper da sua calça. Não era um coisa agradável.

Ele tocou na madeira da porta por um segundo, e ela se moveu. Abriu, e fez um ruído.

Os olhos de Bella se abriram repentinamente, e se focaram na fresta da porta, agora maior. Eles se focaram no rosto pálido de Jasper. Bella parecia ao ponto de vomitar a qualquer momento.

Ela havia sido pega se masturbando pelo irmão da sua melhor amiga.

Jasper, sem conseguir se conter, deu alguns passos para a frente e abriu a porta de vez. Ele não disse nada, apenas a olhou. Bella agora havia juntado os seus joelhos e ambas as suas mãos seguravam a barra de sua blusa para baixo. Ela parecia querer sumir dali mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas, para a sorte de Jasper, ela não podia. Ele viu quando uma mão sua soltou da barra da blusa para empurrar os óculos para o topo do seu nariz. Ela respirou, meio resfolegando. Jasper observava, fascinado, as ações dela. Ele mal conseguia raciocinar. Seu corpo era movido por todos os seus hormônios em fúria. Ele tocou os joelhos de Bella, e ela estremeceu. Seu polegar se arrastou pela coxa alva dela, como se estivesse sussurrando contra a pele. Ele a observou mordendo o lábio. Era lindo.

Os olhos dela não se desviavam dos dele. Ambos estavam presos.

Ainda assim, ela podia sentir as mãos de Jasper no seu corpo. Quem diria.

As mãos dele se arrastaram e uma delas correu para o meio de suas coxas. Bella estremeceu quando os dedos gelados dele tocaram-na _ali_. Ela foi obrigada a fechar os olhos. Suas pernas se afastaram um pouco.

— Jazz... — ela sussurrou, puxando o ar com força em seguida.

— A Rose não pode saber disso — ele falou. — Eu sei que vocês contam tudo uma para a outra, mas você vai ter que guardar esse segredo, certo? — O dedo dele havia congelado no movimento, e Bella abriu os olhos para encará-lo. — Eu preciso que você prometa isso para mim, Bella... — ele murmurou.

— Eu prometo — ela disse, finalmente.

Ele sorriu, e seus dedos voltaram a se mexer. Jasper nunca havia tocado uma garota antes, mas ele estava feliz que a primeira era Bella. Ele a conhecia o suficientemente bem para saber que, se ele agisse como um babaca e não conseguisse fazer as coisas direito, ela não iria espalhar para todo mundo. Isabella Swan podia não ser tímida para se tocar quando estava sozinha, mas ela certamente era tímida o bastante para não sair por aí comentando sobre isso ou sobre outras coisas. Agora, olhando bem, ele podia admitir que ela era a nerd quase-tímida mais linda que ele já havia visto na sua vida. Os óculos grandes a deixavam com cara de inteligente e a tiara dava um ar de colegial para ela. Agora ele entendia porque Tyler disse aos meninos da sala que gostaria de fodê-la, e também entendia porque ele havia quebrado dois dentes de Tyler ao ouvir isso. Bella não era um objeto. E, mesmo não a olhando _desse_ modo naquela época, ela era amiga da sua irmã quando isso aconteceu. E xingá-la era como xingar a Rose. Ele não podia deixar barato.

O polegar de Jasper finalmente tocou o _ponto frágil_ de Bella e ela resfolegou. Ele sorriu. Agora ele não pensava nela apenas como a amiga de sua irmã. Bella Swan era a garota que estava proporcionando a ele descobertas. E, assim como sentimentos são importantes para meninas, descobertas são importantes para meninos. Ele mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Ele levaria um tiro se Charlie descobrisse.

Enquanto Bella se contorcia em volta de uma mão dele, Jasper infiltrou a sua outra mão por debaixo da sua blusa. Os seios dela pareciam pesados e rígidos contra a palma dele. Ele sabia o que isso significava. Bella prendeu suas duas mãos nas bordas da pia. Os nós de seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados pela força do aperto. Jasper conseguia sentir como ela ficava cada vez mais _perto_. Seus dedos estavam molhados e quentes, sendo o reflexo dela.

Jasper só percebeu que seus quadris estavam se movimentando contra a pia quando sentiu um puxão prazeroso dentro de suas calças. Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo e tocou o seio de Bella mais enfaticamente. Ela era tão _macia_. Ela era incrível. Os quadris de Bella vieram contra a sua mão e então ele soube. Ela mordeu o lábio e gemeu, cruzando as pernas com a mão de Jasper ainda entre as suas coxas. Ela fechou os olhos e resfolegou, trazendo o seu quadril para ainda mais perto de Jasper. Ele circulou o clitóris dela apenas mais uma vez, e ela tinha acabado. O lábio inferior de Bella estava úmido e um leve suor escorria pela sua testa. Suas pernas ainda estavam enroladas em volta da mão de Jasper. Era tudo... _demais_ para ele aguentar. O quadril de Jasper se movimentou mais uma vez contra a pia e em seguida ele também tinha acabado. Antes de conseguir se recuperar, Jasper sentiu um corpo caindo sobre ele.

Ao invés de Bella ter tombado para trás, ela tombou para frente. Ele rapidamente a segurou, desenroscando a sua mão de dentro das coxas dela e envolvendo o corpo feminino com os seus dois braços. Ela estava ofegante contra ele. O cabelo castanho com cheiro de morango agora estava caído no rosto de Jasper, e ele não podia gostar _mais_ disso. Bella colocou as suas mãos no ombro dele para se afastar um pouquinho. Vergonhosamente, o que soava irônico depois de tudo, os olhos castanhos procuraram o dele.

Jasper sorriu e ajeitou os óculos dela que agora estavam tortos. Suas mãos estavam pousadas no topo dos quadris dela.

— Então... — Bella começou. Os olhos chocolate pareciam maiores para ele. Com aqueles óculos e aquele olhar, Bella quase parecia a personagem Linda, do desenho animado _Rio_. Linda era a dona do Blu, mas Jasper só sabia disso porque Rosalie havia lhe contado depois de sair do cinema com Bella. É óbvio que ele não tinha assistido o desenho sozinho mais tarde, só por ter ficado encantado com o sorriso de Bella ao ouvir Rose contando tudo sobre o filme outra vez. Claro que não.

— Então... — ele repetiu, pousando a sua mão que antes estava dentro da blusa de Bella na bochecha dela. Uma mecha que havia escapado da tiara caiu em frente aos olhos dela, e Jasper rapidamente a prendeu atrás de uma das orelhas de Bella. Ele abriu a torneira da pia para poder lavar as mãos, ansioso para poder tocá-la adequadamente, mão não querendo fazer com sua mão assim. Bella ficou impossivelmente vermelha ao vê-lo lavando as suas mãos. Ela desviou os olhos por alguns segundos.

Quando voltou a olhá-lo, Bella viu um Jasper de mãos secas e oferecendo a sua calcinha que antes estava caída no chão do banheiro. Bella a pegou timidamente da mão dele e a vestiu. Ele colocou suas duas mãos embaixo do quadril de Bella e ela colocou suas mãos nos ombros dele, sabendo que a intenção de Jasper era ajudá-la a descer da pia. Suas pernas meio que se enrolaram na cintura dele, apenas por um breve momento, até que seus pés cobertos por meias alcançaram o chão.

Jasper olhou para as suas calças um pouco envergonhado, e depois para ela, parecendo mais sem jeito ainda.

— Eu... já volto. — E então ele sumiu pela porta do banheiro.

Dois minutos depois Jasper estava de volta com um novo par de calças e Bella já tinha vestido os seus jeans de volta. Ele usava uma calça de moletom cinza ao invés de outra calça jeans preta, o que fez Bella sorrir um pouco.

Eles deitaram na cama dela e Bella ligou o seu rádio, que estava com o CD preferido dela, da banda Blink 182. Estava rodando a faixa da música _I Miss You_. Coincidentemente. Ele sorriu um pouco com isso. Sempre haviam dito a ele que o destino era louco. Ele se sentou na cama, sabendo que Rose poderia chegar a qualquer momento, ou Renée e até Charlie. Foi então que ele viu que Bella havia tirado as suas meias e que as suas unhas estavam pintadas de preto. Aquilo foi outra coisa que o fez sorrir.

— Belo esmalte — ele murmurou.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu a ele, sorrindo envergonhada. Ela brincou com uma mecha mais avermelhada se seu cabelo enquanto ouvia a música. Foi então eu Jasper a fez erguer os olhos. A música havia começado de novo, e ele estava cantando.

— _Hello there, the angel from my nightmare, the shadow in the background of the morgue, the unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley... We can live like Jack and Sally if we want, where you can always find me _— ele sussurrou para ela.

— _We'll have Halloween on Christmas and in the night we'll wish this never ends, we'll wish this never ends._ — Ela sorriu para ele.

Jasper não sabia que Rose havia colocado a música em seu iPod porque ela a preferida de Bella, mas ele descobriria em breve. Não agora, porque nesse momento Rosalie estava entrando no quarto, completamente afobada. Ao ver os dois juntos sentados na cama, ela estreitou os olhos.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — ela perguntou.

— Escutando música — Bella respondeu suavemente. Seu olhar trazia as palavras "Só isso" implícitas.

— Certo — Rose murmurou, um pouco na dúvida. — Eu preciso que você nos dê licença, Jasper. Você está nos atrapalhando — ela resmungou, puxando o seu irmão gêmeo não idêntico para fora da cama. — Anda! Eu preciso contar uma coisa para a Bella!

Rapidamente, Rosalie colocou Jasper para fora do quarto e ele pôde ouvir a chave trancando a fechadura. Ao invés de imaginar o que de tão importante Rosalie tinha para contar para Bella, ele suspirou e começou a descer os degraus vagarosamente. Ele precisava pensar como iria falar com o chefe Swan para pedir a garotinha do Charlie em namoro. Jasper não estava certo se Charlie deixaria que Bella namorasse com um garoto que tinha "o cabelo de uma menina", nas palavras dele. Por isso Jazz estava pensando em pedir ajuda da Renée.

É claro que muitas pessoas pensariam que o que havia acontecido no banheiro de Bella não era o suficiente para ele nutrir algum sentimento por ela que pudesse vir a se tornar algo mais forte ou querer se envolver em um relacionamento, mas _ela_ era a garota que havia proporcionado as descobertas para ele.

E, como você já sabe, para um garoto, isso _importa_.

_E muito._

* * *

**Vocês sabem, reviews são **_**sempre**_** bem-vindas.**


End file.
